1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tamper-evident closure seals for sealing of product containers, such as syringes and the like, and more specifically to the design of the seal which simplifies its removal from a release liner prior to its attachment to a container.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been heretofore suggested to provide a tamper-evident seal to join a cap or other cover of a container to the container in such a way that subsequent removal of the cap or cover from the container is difficult or impossible without destroying the seal in a visually evident manner.
Tamper-resistive devices of this nature, however, are subject to a number of distinct deficiencies. First, since it is necessary to provide the seal with an extremely aggressive adhesive in order to best inhibit its removal from a container after it has been properly placed thereon, it is often difficult to manufacture the seal with a release liner that will adequately allow release the seal therefrom for attachment to the container. Secondly, since it is also desirable that attempted removal of the seal from the container cause the seal to be destroyed in a visually evident manner so that any tampering with the previously sealed container becomes readily obvious to a later prospective user, slits are often provided in the seal which cause the seal to be torn apart into a plurality of pieces whenever removal thereof from the container is attempted.
Because of the desire to form a plurality of slits in the seal, and also to provide the seal with an extremely aggressive adhesive in order to improve the tamper resistive aspects of the seal, it has become increasingly difficult to provide a release liner of sufficiently low adhesion to allow removal of the seal therefrom in an intact state for placing the seal on the container. Often, a seal having a large number of slits and including an extremely aggressive adhesive is inadvertently destroyed prior to its use because of the inability to remove it intact from its release liner.